


Just Fine

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [29]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor and Patient, Implied Relationships, M/M, Patient!Bilbo, doctor!Thorin, waking up from anesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Bilbo wakes from anesthesia and ... he may not know where he is or what happened ... but he sure knows a handsome angel when he sees one!





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsicle/gifts), [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



Based on this prompt ... [for shipsicle's birthday](http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/post/171096366344/shipsicles-birthday-was-2-days-ago-happy) ... I hope neither shipsicle or rutobuka mind ...

 

* * *

 

 

            _Mr. Baggins, can you hear me?_

            He heard someone calling from far away. The voice was deep, warm and smooth like velvet. It was a lovely voice.   He liked it. He liked it a lot. And it seemed to wrap around him and making him feel safe and protected. He liked that too.

            _Mr. Baggins, it’s time to wake._

            Where was he? He had no idea and honestly didn’t care. He was snug and comfortable. He didn’t want to get up. Give me five more minutes, was what he felt, although the words were not articulated. Were they?

            _Mr. Baggins?_

            Breathe. He had to breathe. Wasn’t he already, though? He breathed out; he could do that. And while he had no idea where he was he was comforted by that lovely, warm, delicious voice.

            _Mr. Baggins._

            Mr. Baggins. Yes, that was his name. Bilbo Baggins. Although, he wanted the voice to call him by his first name; Bilbo. _Just, Bilbo._ For some odd reason, this seemed like the correct response to the voice that ... that called for him. But he felt that it was wrong for the voice to call him by his last name.

            _Mr. Baggins, can you open your eyes?_

Bilbo’s eyes flew open and he sucked in a deep breath. The bright lights overhead were nothing compared to the bright light that was being shone in his eyes.

            “How are you feeling, Mr. Baggins?”

            “I ... I dunno ... jolly good.” He certainly didn’t feel bad. He felt lovely actually. But that wasn’t always the case, was it. “Better now?”

            “Do you know where you are?”

            “No ...?” The light went off and Bilbo nearly fell out of the bed! “You’re ... so pretty, though.”

            “Oh, er ...” The man blushed pink and Bilbo thought him even more beautiful.

            The man before him was so incredibly handsome. Wavy, Raven hair with a few greys here and there and a full beard that was both neat and trim and yet thick and oh, so luscious! Bilbo wanted only to touch it. And he did, reaching out and placing his hands on either side of the gorgeous man’s face. There was only one question left to ask. “Are you an angel?”

            The man blushed a little deeper but he smiled at Bilbo’s words. “No, I’m not. I—”

            “Fine!” Bilbo was so pleased! “I’m too young to be dead, anyway!”

            The alluring man laughed, and it was so charming. “Mr. Baggins ...”

            “Are you real?” Bilbo had to know! _Please, God, he may look otherworldly but he cannot be a figment of the imagination_. “Real people aren’t this pretty!”

            The man laughed again. “You’re going to recover here for a bit and then you’ll be taken back to your room.” The man winked at Bilbo. “It won’t be long, now that you are awake.”

            The man went to walk away but Bilbo reached out quickly, and although there was a sharp pain in his lower tummy, he grabbed a handful of the man’s scrub shirt, holding him in place. “Please don't go!” Bilbo was desperate. “Don’t leave me!”

            The man turned and his face was full of concern and tenderness.   “Don’t worry. I’ll be back. And I will see you upstairs in your room later.”

            Bilbo didn’t like that answer because the man still didn’t promise to stay. But he nodded, releasing his hold on the man’s shirt. “Bilbo.”

            “I’m sorry?”

            “My name ... it’s ... Bilbo. Just ... just Bilbo.”

            The man smiled softly. “We've had this argument before.”

            Bilbo thought as much, but that meant, “You don’t call me that.” He didn’t mean for the disappointment to sound so obvious in his words. But it was there none-the-less.

            The man stepped closer and leaned over Bilbo, whispering, “Bilbo. I will see you later. Up in your room.”

            Bilbo nodded again and this time, let the man leave. He watched the broad shoulders and thick waist and heavy strides of the man recede into the distance and felt suddenly very sad and lonely and cold and unhappy and oh so very tired. Bilbo laid back down and in seconds, he was fast asleep.

           

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “Bilbo, sweetie?”

            Bilbo opened his eyes again. There was a window that overlooked the roof of a shorter building and beyond that a car park, where he saw an ambulance race by, lights flashing; he was in a hospital room, and his mother was sitting next to him.  “What time is it?”

            “It’s nearly noon, darling,”

            That time didn’t tell him much. In fact, he had the strangest mix of sensations within him; it felt like he'd only just arrived at hospital - remembered the ambulance ride - but something instinctively told him, that it was long, _long_  ago.  “What ... _day_ is it?”

            “Monday.”

            “Monday?” That didn’t make sense, wasn’t it ... the weekend? “Are you sure?”

            Belladonna smiled. “I’m sure, love. You’ve been out of it for a day or so.”

            “What, hap—” Pain. He’d had so much pain. He was at his grandfather’s house, there was a party and he had so much pain, suddenly.

            “You had your appendix taken out yesterday.”

            “I did?”  

            Belladonna nodded, looking a little amused.  "Do you not ... remember?"

            Bilbo shook his head.  He sort of remembered ... something.  Someone.  Someone with a ... deep voice.  Lovely voice.

            "Doctor Durin told me you might be foggy when you woke," Belladonna said with a sigh.  "Said that anesthesia can play tricks with the mind for a few days afterward."

            "Dr ... Durin."  The name was so incredibly ... familiar and ... warm.

            “He was the wonderful surgeon they brought in ... he was ever so nice ... and he had you in surgery within a few hours.”

            Yes, that sounds ... right. “Of course.” He remembered now.  He’d been rushed to the hospital.  He'd been so scared and there were nurses rushing about and drips started and pain and then, yes he remember the doctor, a handsome surgeon with a thick beard and blue, blue eyes and a deep calm voice, who seemed reluctant to use Bilbo’s first name, for some ... “Oh, no!"

            “What, darling?!”

            Bilbo was horrified! What he said!

            “Are you in pain?!”

            He was pained all right but not physically. Oh, God! What would _He_ think of him after his display!

            There was a knock on the door and a deep, velvet voice said, “May I come in?”

            Bilbo was going to jump off the bed and hide under it!

            “Come in, Dr. Durin.”

            Bilbo closed his eyes and turned his head away. He couldn’t look Dr. Durin in the face! Ever!

            “How’s my favorite patient?”

            Bilbo could feel his face turn red. Even his ears. “I’m fine.” He refused to look at the man.

            “You are?” Dr. Durin’s voice sounded unbelieving.

            “I think he’s in pain,” Belladonna said, concerned. “He suddenly started before you walked in.”

            “Really.”

            Bilbo could feel the doctor standing next to the bed, his warm presence unmistakable.

            “Let’s take a look at that incision.”

            Bilbo didn’t move but he tensed as Dr. Durin pulled back the bed covers and discreetly lifted the side of Bilbo’s hospital gown.

            “Looks good.”

            Bilbo tried to breathe easy, steadily, as he felt the warm, gentle fingers of Dr. Durin softly touch the skin around his surgical site.

            “No sign of infection. No discharge.”

            The Hospital gown was laid back down and the covers pulled back up.

            “Are you having any pain?”

            Bilbo swallowed. “No.”

            “None at all?”

            Bilbo just wanted the man to leave but not leave either. “I’m fine.”

            “Are you sure, darling?” Belladonna asked, still sounding concerned. “You startled so suddenly and seemed upset.”

            Bilbo didn’t say anything. He wanted to curl up and die. And having Dr. Durin standing so close, so close that Bilbo could swear he felt heat coming from the man, was not helping.

            “Mrs. Baggins,” Dr. Durin said. “Could you leave us for a few minutes, please?”

            “Um ...” Belladonna was unsure, but she gave in. “Of course. I’ll be ... right outside.”

            “Thank you,” Dr. Durin said.

            Bilbo heard his mother’s heels click on the floor as she walked out of the room and then the soft thud of the door as it closed.

            “Mr. Baggins.”

            Bilbo felt a little sick. They were back to ‘Mr. Baggins’ now and it made him ill.

            “Won’t you tell me what’s bothering you?”

            _You know,_ Bilbo thought. _Don’t torture me, please._

“Mr. Baggins.”

            _No. Go away._

            “Mr. Baggins ... please look at me.”

            Bilbo could not resist and he turned, opening his eyes. Dr. Durin stood there, his raven hair now neat, the waves tamed, his beard still trim and full, and he was wearing his glasses (Bilbo went weak in the knees whenever the man wore his glasses), and his scrubs and lab coat that did little to hide the man’s beautiful physique. Bilbo was even more embarrassed at this thoughts now than his words before.

            “What’s wrong.”

            _Everything._

            “I can’t help you if you don’t—”

            “I’m ... I’m sorry.”

            “You’re  _sorry_?”

            He’s going to make me beg for forgiveness. “Yes. For ... for everything that I said and—”

            “Oh ...”

            Oh, indeed. “I’m so sorry.”

            Dr. Durin nodded. “You don’t need to be. I understand.”

            “I’m so embarrassed.”

            “You needn’t be.”

            “I’m such a fool.”

            “It’s all right.” Dr. Durin sighed. “I had a feeling it was only the anesthesia talking.”

            Bilbo nodded. “Right. It was—” _Wait. What?!_ “No!”

            Dr. Durin was confused. “Excuse me?”

            “It wasn’t the anesthesia! I meant ... I was sorry for embarrassing you with my feelings!” Bilbo gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say all that! To confess his feelings, his innermost desires.  He’d just opened his mouth and there was a bit more in there than he’d planned.

            But Dr. Durin sighed again, removing his glasses and giving Bilbo a small smile. “Do you know why I don’t call you by your first name? Even though you have asked me several times?”

            Bilbo nodded, sadly. “Because it would be wrong.”

            “We are taught to keep an emotional distance ... a wall ... between ourselves and our patients. We can have empathy but not sympathy.”

            Bilbo got it.

            “So, I’ve kept my distance.”

            Bilbo understood. He did. But ... “You called me Bilbo in the recovery room.”

            Dr. Durin didn’t say anything, didn’t blink. But neither did he move.

            “I heard you. You called me, Bilbo.”

            “It would be ... unethical for me to be too ... familiar with you while ... while you are under my care.”

            “Yes, but, you called me—”

            “As such. Until you are ... discharged or ... released from my care, I must remain ... distant.”

            Bilbo huffed. This was crazy! He’d heard the good doctor use his first name and now he was ... oh, he saw where the good doctor was going with this. “But what about ... when I am healed and no longer in need of your ... medical services?”

            Dr. Durin smiled. “That will be a sad day.”

            “Would it?” Bilbo asked, smirking. “Would you think it sad.”

            Dr. Durin reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a business card. He scribbled something on the back and then turned to Bilbo. “When you are discharged from hospital. I expect you to follow up at my office in a week or so afterward so that I can remove the stitches, and—”

            “And have our final appointment as doctor and patient?”

            Dr. Durin nodded. “At that time ... barring any unforeseen complications ... you will be healed and released from my care.”

            Bilbo smiled. “And?”

            Dr. Durin handed Bilbo the business card he had written on. “If you should ... need anything after that ... anything at all ...” Dr. Durin pointed to the card. “You have my private mobile number.”

            Bilbo turned the card over and, indeed, there was a phone number written there.

            “Anything.”

            Bilbo smiled slyly, not the least bit ashamed. “Thank you, doctor. I will remember that.”   Dr. Durin blushed, placing his glasses back on and Bilbo wanted to reach out and pull the man to him, kiss him right there! But that would be inappropriate.  Fabulous.  Utterly fabulous.  But inappropriate.

            “Have a good day, Mr. Baggins,” Dr. Durin said as he turned to go. But then he stopped, stilled right there, stood frozen with his back to Bilbo. Then, just as quick, he turned back, leaned down and gave Bilbo a soft kiss on the forehead. He whispered, “I’ll stop to see you later. Bilbo.”

            With that, Dr. Durin left and Bilbo felt light and warm and good and the air was sweet and there wasn’t a thing wrong with the whole world.

            “Are you all right, sweetie?” Belladonna asked as she came back into the room.

            “I’m fine,” Bilbo said with a toothy grin. “Just fine!”

 

 


End file.
